


Can't take my eyes off you

by MoodyDisorder



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: "Oh pretty baby let me love you, you're just too good to be true."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chanson : Can't take my eyes off you-Craymer (cover)

"There's hope for our ass after all !"

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Alexander, Gilbert et Hercules explosèrent de rire, une chope entamée à la main. Chacun avait englouti bien trop d'alcool pour leur bien, sous le regard désespéré de John. Lorsque l'imposante carrure d'Hercules s'écrasa sur lui, il regretta d'être la seule personne sobre de la soirée.

« Pauvre petit John ! » S'esclaffa Gilbert en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Are you sure you don't want a drink ? »

Il dut refuser, malgré sa forte envie de boire.

« As you want. »

Médusé, John regarda son ami vider son verre d'une traite sous les applaudissements d'Hercules et d'Alexander.

« Stop cheering on his stupidities you two... »

Ils rirent de plus belle. Alexander était debout sur la table et s'amusait à taper du pied en rythme avec les musiciens.

« Come on, Alex', sing ! There are musicians for you ! »

Alexander jeta un regard à la troupe puis reposa sa chope avec un grand sourire. En passant, il murmura « Sorry for this, love... » à l'oreille de John, accompagnant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil complice aux deux autres.

_« You're just too good to be true_

_'Can't take my eyes off you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_'Can't take my eyes off you.. »_

John, à l'entente de ces paroles, rougit et cacha une partie de son visage avec sa main, masquant ainsi le regard appuyé que son compagnon lui lançait.

« Oh God, Alex', stop doing this... »

À ses côtes, Hercules et Gilbert se moquaient de sa gêne. Alexander, prenant une pose dans son chant pour faire place aux musiciens, venait de saisir délicatement le menton de John pour le forcer à lever les yeux.

_« Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare »_

Alexander s'éloigna. John ne pouvait le lâcher du regard.

_« The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak »_

Alexander posa une main sur son cœur. John sentit le sien se serrer.

_« But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that is real_

_You're just too good to be true_

_'Can't take my eyes off you. »_

Alexander s'engagea dans une danse qui fit doucement rire John, avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui.

_« I love you baby, and if it's quite alright_

_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_

_I love you baby, trust in me when I say »_

Il attrapa sa main, enlaçant leurs doigts.

_« Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you to stay_

_And let me love you, baby_

_Let me love you... »_

Alexander se redressa et l'entraîna avec lui sur la table.

_« You're just too good to be true »_

John sourit chaleureusement. La voix de son amant était devenue plus douce, plus transparente, plus sincère.

_« I can't take my eyes off you »_

L'assemblée les fixait avec tendresse. Personne n'osait briser la bulle qu'ils avaient formé.

_« You'd be like heaven to touch »_

De sa main libre, Alexander effleura tendrement la joue de son partenaire.

_« I wanna hold you so much »_

Il resserra sa prise sur sa main.

_« At long last love has arrived »_

Alexander mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

_« And I thank God I'm alive »_

Ses yeux étaient embués, sa voix tremblait.

_« You're just too good to be true »_

John se rapprocha de lui. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

_« I can't take my eyes off you... »_

Il l'embrassa passionnément, sous une salve d'applaudissements.


End file.
